civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jet Fighter (Civ5)
About the history part Isn't the history part supossed to be a direct exctraction from the game's description of the unit? If so the remarks of it being inaccuarate should be moved to a trivia sector. 23:37, July 13, 2013 (UTC)Dude Comments about the F-22 raptor These comments are being removed primarily because they neither add anything of value to the article (Which is about a Civ5 unit) nor are they suitable for the history section of the article because of the use of heavily con-notated expressions ("overhyped", "most legendary", "crappy design") as well as random claims that are ordered in such a way to convey the idea that the aircraft was willingly created and maintained in a sub-standard way, implying an ill scheming will behind the design. That last part is what I meant by politicization, just who is being accused like that? Finally, and this is the most important point, keep in mind that a wiki is a source of information and should not reflect any one person's opinion. Only hard facts. All of this information can stay in the article if it's simply re-worded more carefully in order to fit the quality standards of a wiki by stating facts without trying to prove a point. Don't try to convince, just show. Thanks for your understanding. --Becer (talk) 11:41, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :You seem to know none of what "value" is based on what you have stated here. Ignorance is a scourge, so I added information which shows the true history of the famed F-22 Raptor. And your argument as to "created and maintained in a sub-standard way", if it was not done as such, explain why a former Lockheed employee filed a lawsuit as to the use of known defective "radar-reducing" paint, and to cover the fact that it was being used, an extra near 600 lbs. of paint was used. I would call that worse than sub-standard. What was posted was not in any way, my opinion, i did state "only hard facts". Maybe you should throw away your own bias to negative information, and realize that history is not kind, and is very often negative information. It is not I who was biased, it is you. : 22:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::If I may be so bold as to interject, if someone wants to know about the F-22 and whatever controversies it has, they can follow the Wikipedia link in the article. Way I understand it, all that's being said on this site is "Hey, this unit looks like this real world plane." Nothing more, nothing less, no opinions given one way or the other. -Karl-591 02:50, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :: A wiki is supposed to be a source of information, so information was given based on the background history of said model, people shouldn't have to follow a link (which is Wikipedia, which is a very incomplete source of information), so small information on the background is given. :: 04:23, July 1, 2013 (UTC)